Just The Way You Are
by Alas Beautiful Mind
Summary: "Arthur, I need you to turn me into a woman as soon as you can." The Polish blond said with a straight face, Arthur let out a spray of tea before starting to cough violently. "What did you just saying?" Arthur asked as soon as he could speak again. [Liet/Pol] {Remade/Updated :D}
1. Chapter 1

Alright so I'm remaking this shiz xD I also might have accidentally deleted the original post while trying to update, sorry to all the lovely reviewers xP

Chapter two is the one I did some major updates, this one will just be some light spelling checks :)

 **Warnings:** PolLit; if you do not ship, then get off, fluff, some USUK, Cisgender-bending, BL aka BoyLove or shonen-ai, or as some others call it; light/fluffy yaoi, and human names, it's not humanverse though.

 **Disclaimer:** *looking though the Hetalia mangas* Darn it, it looks like I don't own Hetalia...Well not yet~ ;)

 **Summary:** "Arthur I need you to turn me into a woman as soon as possible." The Polish blond said calmly as the English nation sprayed tea everywhere. "What?!" Arthur practically yelled out in surprise and wondering if he heard wrong.

* * *

"Isn't she beautiful?" Toris said as he lean on the palm of his hand and gazed at the lovely Natalya, she was oblivious to the brunette nation's love filled gaze as she sat next to her brother and kept her arms around his arm; she kept softly muttered "Marry me, marry me, marry me." Repeatedly at the tall Russian nation who just wanted to get away from her. Feliks brush some hair out of his face as he looked at his Lithuanian friend and sighed, he looked at the blond (most likely crazy) woman by the name of Natalya then at Toris.

"Like Omg! How could like that? She is so like, into her brother that it's gross." Feliks said honestly as he nibbled on a chocolate covered cookie stick that Japan had sold him, The Japanese man called them Pocky. The Polish boy didn't really care what they were called, that they were really good.

"Hey Tori, you wanna a Pocky?" Feliks asked trying to get the brunette's attention away from the insane blond woman and onto him.

The Lithuanian nation turned to the blond boy with confusion written on his face and looked at the chocolate covered stick Feliks held to lips and munched on, the Lithuanian felt his body temperature rise up as Feliks finished the one he had been eating and pulled another Pocky out of the box, he licked up the chocolate part till his tongue got to the tip and let his tongue linger on the tip, then gently sucked on it till he licked all the chocolate off it.

Toris could feel something hardening between his legs and his face turned a lovely shade of pink; he turned away from Feliks and looked at Natalya. It was strange; he thought he thought he liked her, but nothing she did ever got a reaction from his body...but when he looked at Feliks…

He hazarded a glance back at the blond Polish man, he had chocolate on the side of his mouth; the nation noticed it and wiped it off, but just as soon as Toris thought it was safe to look back at his blond friend, Feliks stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the chocolate off his finger.

Toris thought he was going to be caught then and there, his hands darted to his lap since he didn't want anyone at the meeting to see him like this.

Feliks finished licking the chocolate, oblivious to the discomfort he was causing his friend. He turned to see the Lithuanian man looking down at the table with his face glowing red like a traffic light; he put the box of pocky down and got closer to the brunette nation.

"Hey Tori, are you like okay?" He asked angled his head to see Toris's face, the Lithuanian man winced and looked over to where the voice was coming from, but that was the worst he could right now since Feliks's face was: 1. really close to his, 2. Still had chocolate on his face, and 3. His worried expression was so genuine, innocent, and cute that it should have been illegal!

It took all of his might to not attack the Polish man and kiss him right then and there, it was really unlike Toris to feel like this but it was something about the Polish man that drove him mad; when Ivan had first separated them was the first time Toris realized he had feeling for Feliks. He couldn't stop thinking about him and wishing to be back with him; him and his crazy fashion sense, valley girl accent, soft blond hair that was always perfect no matter what he was doing and-well you get the idea, don't you?

Before the Lithuanian nation could respond Feliks pressed their forehead's together, Toris sucked in a breath as he felt Feliks so close, he could see ever detail of the blonde's face; his long, thick lashes since the Polish nation's eyes were shut, smooth, flawless skin, and the faint flower-y scent that lingered on his skin. Feliks opened his eyes and looked at Toris; the brunette could just stare into the bright, vivid green eyes of his best friend, they were enchanting and captivating.

"Hm…like you don't have a fever but your face is really red." He said calmly though inside his mind it was going a mile a minute, he had done this one a whim and without thinking, now he was somewhat regretting his decision.

They awkwardly and silently moved apart and sat back down as they kept listening to whoever was talking at the moment; Feliks looked over and noticed the pocky he had abandoned before. He picked the box up and nudged Toris; the brunet looked over and saw the box the blond was holding up to him, he smiled slightly and took one. After that the rest of the meeting went silently, which made the two nations thankful.

The meeting ended and the rest of the nations started to exit the room and a few lingered back talking to other nations, Feliks silently picked up his notes and sighed. Throughout the whole meeting his mind had kept replaying the same embarrassing moment he had with Toris over and over, it was hopelessly cute and kind of romantic like some of the cute scenes in Japan's manga books. Feliks ran a hand though his hair as he tried to make his heartbeat calm back down, he always had liked Toris more than friends should like other friends, and even cried himself to sleep the first few weeks Ivan took Toris away; he hated the fact he had to force himself to act so nonchalant when the Russian nation dragged Toris away.

He pulled himself out of his depressing memories when he walked out of the meeting room and looked around for Tories; his blood ran cold when he noticed the brunet talking to Natlya, Feliks waited until the mentally unstable blonde woman had finished talking, and left he then approaching the Lithuanian man. "What was tall, crazy and creepy talking to you about?" The Polish man asked as he came up behind the Toris with his arms crossed over his chest. The brunet jumped a little at Feliks's voice; he turned to look at his friend as he smiled slightly hide the face the blond surprised him.

"Well…um…she kind of invited me to go have dinner with her tonight…Alone, like a date." The Lithuanian boy replied as he rubbed the back of his head, it was a nervous habit of his. Feliks's face fell as he felt his heart shatter, Natalya was going out on a date with Toris. His Toris- no, he wasn't Feliks's; not anymore. The Polish boy resisted the urge to just slap the Toris and start crying like an idiot while confessing his love for the brunette. '[i]I have got to stop borrowing sappy, romantic manga from Japan.[/i]' He thought to himself as the scene unfolded in his mind. Toris was looking at him strange; Feliks knew he had to say something, anything to his friend.

"Like Be careful you don't get like stabbed by her, she might want to eat you for dessert." Feliks muttered with a weak, dry, fake laugh, he tried to suppress the tears that prickled the back of his eyes, but they were fighting hard to get out.

"I've got to go…I totally left my hair straighter on, bye!" With that the Polish boy quickly turned away as the tears already had broken though his resistance and started falling, he glanced back at Toris for a split second before sprinting out of the building as quickly as he could.

The Lithuanian nation was left behind confused and strangely feeling like he did something wrong, had he? He sighed as he turned around to find Ivan so they could leave; his face was met with soft-ish but also solid enough. Toris stepped back and looked up only to meet with cheerfully cold violet eyes; the shivering that started coursing through the Lithuanian could rival Raivis's.

"Comrade Toris, da." Ivan said as he looked down at the brunette who just tried his best to give him a smile as he looked up at him; he hoped Ivan didn't notice the face plant he had done against the Russian's chest.

"Oh…Hello Ivan, I was about to go looking for you. Are we going back home soon?" The Lithuanian man asked as he did a rather amazing job keeping his voice steady.

"Yeah but first, I heard from a little shaking blond birdy that you are going to go out with my little sister, Natalya." Ivan said with a gleeful tone, a violently shaking Latvian boy peeked out from the wall behind Ivan, he gave the Lithuanian man an apologetic look before ducking back behind the wall.

Toris sighed but nodded at the Russian man's statement, Ivan just smiled, but the creepy dark aura grew around him; the Lithuanian was ready to run if the scarf started moving on it's own.

"Okay, have fun and enjoy a break, but if you break her heart or she doesn't enjoy the date, well. I will have to hurt you very badly, little one; you wouldn't want me to do that would you?" He asked as he placed a hand on the Lithuanian boy's shoulder and smiled creepily gleeful at him, Toris shook like a leaf but shook his head at the Russian man. If someone said Toris feared Ivan, it would be the greatest understatement of their lives, the Lithuanian was terrified of the man; death seemed more comforting than the tall Russian nation.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." The Russian said as he let go of the shorter nation and started walking away to go get the others, Toris followed after him, fear and sadness weighted down his heart but mostly fear; his thoughts lead back to Feliks. why had he just run out like that? He seemed sad. The Lithuanian just shook his head, he wanted to be happy about finally being able to have a date with the lovely Natalya but here he was, all he could think of was the Polish boy's sad face when he had glanced back at the brunet.

Toris sighed, he just wanted to just get this day over with, once and for all.

Feliks made it back to his house before completely breaking down; he fell onto his knees right in front of his couch, he quickly buried his face into the seat cushions as he let it all. He let out the pain he had deep inside him out, the pain trapped in his chest. He stayed like this for at least an hour, his legs startled aching and protesting against the position, the blond sniffled before lifting his head up and wiping his eyes clean, Feliks slowly got up from the floor. His legs were half asleep and sore, he knew he would feel the worse of it in the morning.

He sluggishly made his way to his room and just as sluggishly stripped off his clothes until he was down to his underwear. Feliks opened his closet to get some clothes when he noticed the mirror that was hanging on the inside of the door. His eyes seemed dull as he looked at himself in the mirror, taking it in slowly; he laid his hand on the cold glass. What did Natalya have that he didn't; at the moment it was Toris. The Polish boy looked at himself up and down in the mirror, his hand lifted off the mirror and landed on his pale flat chest that was another thing; Natalya was a woman unlike him, Toris liked woman, not men. Feliks slowly got down on his knees and leaned his forehead against the mirror; he shut his eyes and tried to remember the good old days with Toris.

Feliks had only liked one person and that was Toris, which was pretty much impossible to get unless the Polish man had a sex change or some magic fairy came and changed him into a chick.

Wait a minute!

His eyes shot open as he looked up, a sliver of hope crawled into his chest; magic. That was the answer to his problems! Feliks quickly scrambled to get up as quickly as he could, he threw on some clothes, and darted out the door; he swore he created a sonic boom that day.

It didn't take him long to arrive to a mansion style house; it was extravagant to put it simple. Feliks quickly made his way to the door and knocked, at first there was no respond, so he knocked again but a little harder before finally going all out and pummeling the door with all his strength.

"Bloody wanker! Keep your fucking pants on I'm coming!" A voice rang out loudly from inside the house, Feliks quickly took a step back as he waited. A slightly short British man opened the door, he was wearing an apron and held a baking pan with something shriveled and burnt to a crisp in one hand. "Oh Feliks, I thought you were Alfred for some reason, thank goodness it's not him. Would you like a scone?" He said as he held the burnt...things to the Polish boy, Feliks smiled slightly and politely refused, he needed to get on the man's good side. Arthur invited him inside and lead him into the dining room, and even gave him a cup of steaming tea; Feliks accepted it, Arthur came back from the kitchen missing one apron and a pan of 'scones', he sat across from the Polish boy and almost immediately noticed the puffy red eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened to your eyes, you looked you've been crying for weeks!" He exclaimed, Feliks sighed and pressed a hand to his right eye, they were painful and throbbing. "Are you alright?" Came the British man's voice once more, he leaned forward a little like he was going to get up.

"Arthur…I need to ask you for a favor." The Polish nation said softly as he removed his hand and stared down at the tea in front of him, Arthur just leaned back a little and waited for Feliks to continue. "I heard you could do magic; cast spells and curses, stuff like that." He started off as Arthur nodded slightly and sipped at his tea. "I need you to turn me in a woman as soon as possible!"

Arthur's eye widened before spraying out the tea he had been drinking, he started coughing violently while pounding on his chest. Feliks looked shocked and unsure about what to do as he just watched the English man coughing his lungs up; he waited until Arthur stopped choking on his tea before speaking. "Are you alright?" A part of Feliks wanted to laugh, the looked hilarious and cool.

"Feliks…why would you…want that?" Arthur asked between coughs, he cleared his throat and finally settled back down; it was now the Polish boy's turned to speak, but he couldn't when he thought of the reason for this decision. He bowed his head down as the tears started coming back out, Arthur suddenly felt really guilty for asking; of course this was something personal.

"Please Arthur, I'm asking you as a friend not as a nation...My reasons are my own; I don't want to have to go beg to Wales or Lukas." Feliks replied softly as the tears fell onto his lap, Arthur looked at the Polish boy as if he was studying something strange creature; he was quiet before finally speaking.

"This is because of that Lithuanian chap, isn't it?" The English man asked casually as if asking about the weather, Feliks was a surprised; was it that obvious? Slowly he nodded at the question but didn't lift his head back up. Arthur thought for a second as his gaze landed back on the crying blond nation, he didn't want to do this. He hadn't done serious magic for a while now so anything could happen; but seeing Feliks crying like this reminded him very much of someone Arthur once sighed as he silently got up and left the room. Feliks squeezed his eyes shut, yup Arthur had given up on him; now he had to go begging to Lukas or Wales. Was this that hard to do, he started feeling nervous about it. The Polish boy wiped his eyes with his sleeve before getting up to leave, he didn't feel like finishing his tea.

"Where do you think you are going, you git?!" The English voice came from the doorway, the English nation came walking in with a huge brown leather book under his arm; he laid it on the table before opening it up. "This was my mother's spell book, I haven't used it in centuries." Arthur muttered as he started looking through it. Feliks smiled before quickly hugging the nation. "Oy, stop! I'm trying to find something here!" The English man but his words held no vinegar. The Polish boy let go and stepped back, he was still smiling as he sat back down and sipped at his lukewarm tea, he watched Arthur search though the book as the nervousness built.

"Alright, I guess this will do." Arthur said as he read the page over against and scanned it from top to bottom to make sure he understood, Feliks jumped up and went over to the English nation, he peeked over the shorter nation. The page looked ancient and was delicately decorated with old English designs, there was an incantation on the right with a drawing of a body and what seemed like a flash of lightning or something like that; Arthur wasn't going to try and kill him...right?

"What does it say?" Feliks asked quietly and got a startled yelp from the English man in response, the Polish boy back up slowly before quickly going over to Arthur's right side, but he still peeked at the book.

"It's a faerie spell, it is a spell that changes a person's body for 24 hours; it's the only one that will give you the body you want without any harsh side or after effects, maybe some fainting and dizziness, but I think that's about it. If you want this to become permanent you must get Toris's kiss before midnight. Yeah I know this sounds very fairy tale tale like, reason why it's called a Faerie spell, but it's the only option you have unless you want one with serious side or after effects like-" Arthur flipped to another page before looking over it. "-A sudden and uncontrollably urge to eat ones lover or lovers, or-" He flipped to another. "-Turning into a giant one eyed toad before exploding or turning inside out."

Arthur looked away from the book and turned to a more than slightly green Feliks. "No thank you, Arthur. I'm good with the first one." Then it hit him, Feliks had a chance to finally be with Toris; this was real! "Oh my god! Thank you Arthur, I owe you like the whole freaking world; I promise I will repair it anyway I can." The Polish boy said as he wrapped the English man into a tight hug, Arthur smiled as he gently patted Felik's back.

"It's nothing really but Feliks-" Arthur gently pulled away from the other nation so they were face to face with each other, The English man had a very serious look on his face as he looked at the energetic, puffy-eyed blond and held him by the shoulders. "I do not think this is the answer to your problems, you're running away from it by hiding in a fake body that does not belong to you. If Toris really loves you, he loved you no matter what gender you are. Love is blind. It is sweet and painful, the most amazing and painful things in the world wrapped up in a person, especially when it is true love." Arthur said as he looked at the Polish boy who's eyes were already growing wet.

"I always have loved Alfred and it broke my heart when he went to war with me for independence, and when we finally put that behind us I tried to tell him how I really felt, and that was when I saw him with someone else. They looked happy together and so I kept telling myself that it was suppose to be like that…but no matter how much I told myself that, I couldn't stop loving him; so the night they broke up I went over to his house and told him how I felt about him, and now-"

"Artie! Check out this awesome cool rocket my boss made!" A yell echoed though the house from outside of the house, Arthur shut his eyes before letting out a soft growl.

"-We are inseparable. Umm…I'll be right back." He got up before heading to the door, he opened it and walked out before shutting it behind him before hearing him yelling at Arthur for his freaking horrible timing, and how he was so loud he heard him coming across the sea! This left Feliks sitting there thinking about what the English man had said; could Toris really love him just the way he was, male junk and everything?

Arthur came back lively bickering with Alfred, Feliks smiled at them both, and they were like an old married couple.

"Feliks!" Alfred yelled as he took the blond into a tight, bone crushing hug, emphasis on the bone crushing; he was strong enough.

"Alfred…I like…can't breathe…!" Feliks choked out and was quickly released from the vice like huge; he smoothed out his shirt and looked at the English nation.

"Thank you for your, like really wise words, but I totally still want to go though with it." The Polish boy said with a sad smile. "I have a plan, so don't like worry about me." Arthur looked into the other blond's hopeful bright green eyes, he smiled before nodding.

"Alright, it is your decision, I'll have to contact Wales to help me up with the spell, but it should be fairly fast and simple." Arthur replied as he took a deep breath, looks like he would have something to do now.

Feliks smiled as he thought about the spell, maybe it was a solution, maybe now; he was willing to try. Alfred looked between the other two blonds before shrugging he had no clue what was going on, and he didn't mind. He was hungry now so he turned to his English lover.

"Artie, I want Mickey D's!" He said as he practically draped himself over his slightly shorter blond lover, Arthur's face turned pink as he struggled under the American's weight.

"Get off me, you bloody American twit!" He yelled but there was nothing truly angry behind those words, it was just how it always was. Feliks smiled as he watched them, he wondered if he and Toris would be like that; well less fighting and name calling obviously, but would they complete each other like Alfred and Arthur did?

Feliks could imagine and dream, couldn't he? Nobody could stop him in his own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second and last chapter for Just the way you are, thank you all that have read this short but, in my opinion, cute story.

I decided to just remade this chapter because of how short I made it last time. Yes it took me three years but I finally paid up on my promise xD

I'm slowly remaking **almost all** my fan fictions :) 

Also yes this fiction is Cis-Swapped. That is the correct term for this, the non-trans/nonbinaryphobic term :)

* * *

"You should like totally redecorate down here." Feliks said, he looked around the basement, cobwebs hung everywhere and there was a certain chill in the damp stale air. It made him shiver, this felt like being in a haunted house; last time he went to one he went with Toris.

The Polish boy stood to the side of the basement while Arthur and Wales drew a chalk circle on the ground and filled it with strange symbols. Felix looked at Wales, he looked a lot like Arthur except his hair was wavier and longer, and he had freckles on his face, but the main differences was that he was a lot quieter and cheerful than Arthur.

"So whatcha doin, Artie?" Alfred asked as he practically took two steps at a time when he came down the stairs. Alfred kept downing his milkshake as tried to speak around it; the English man only glanced up long enough to shoot a glare at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you git!" He responded angrily, Wales just smiled slightly at Alfred before giving him a slight wave. He turned back and opened another book, he scanned it before drawing something in the circle.

"I think we are done now, Arthur." Wales muttered and closed the book and looking at the ground with a curious look. Arthur turned back and got up from his crouch, with a quick scan he nodded and started to light the candles. "Could you please go stand in the middle, be careful with the chalk." Wales said as he gestured to the circle, Feliks could almost chuckle as it seemed like such a normal request. He slowly and (as carefully as he could) got into the middle, he looked at Wales who gave him a nod; he was perfect right there.

"Okay Feliks, Stand perfectly still in the middle. Do not move even as if you life depended on it…it just might." He said the last part softer than the rest as he extinguished the match he had. Wales and him each took a book and stood on either side of the circle. They looked at Feliks and started chanting, the Polish boy tried to do as he was told.

Almost all of a sudden the circle around him started glowing an eerie lavender as the chants grew louder and faster; at least that is what it felt like to him. Feliks looked up at Arthur who started to seemed to move in unnatrual ways, like TV static. There was a low hum before a burst of light shot up from under Feliks's feet. There was a moment of tingling he felt before it seemed to fade, he had blacked out at that point.

"Feliks...Feliks?! Fuck! I think you killed him, Arthur." Alfred yelled out as the spell finished. "But it worked!" The American said excitedly as he kneeled down next to Feliks, he started poking at the Polish nation. Wales and Arthur shut their books before moving closer, they stood around the body as they stared down.

Feliks's eyelids fluttered open before groaning out. "That was totally uncool, my head hurts like crazy...What are you guys like staring at?" He asked but the voice that came out wasn't his, well not the one he was use to. He slowly sat up, the room spun around him as he did, once he was sure he wouldn't puke, he looked down to see he had breasts; the spell worked! But there was one thing wrong about this moment.

"Why am I naked?!" She yelled out as she tried to cover her new appendages, but there were kind of too big for her to cover up; this was amazing and frightening even for her. Feliks looked around from Arthur to Wales then to Alfred, and that was when she let out a yelp. "Alfred? Why are you also a chick?" The now Polish woman asked as she pointed.

Alfred gave her a blank look before blinking a few times and looked down, yup she was right. "Holy shit! I have tits, that fucking awesome!" She said before happily playing with the new additions to her chest. Arthur quickly tossed Alfred his cloak while Wales drapped a white sheet over Feliks's shoulders. Feliks wrapped the sheet around her before looking up at Arthur, she was waiting for a response to her earlier question.

"A side effect of the spell, I don't know." Wales and Arthur said simultaneously then looked at each other; Feliks wasn't sure but she was getting a feeling they were lying, not like she cared right now.

"The body transformation changed your voice along with your hair being slightly longer, the new additions to your chest...And the lower region changes." Wales blushed and looked like a freckled tomato, he couldn't even look at Feliks as he spoke. The Polish girl smiled as she jumped up before throwing her arms up and started pranced, and jumping around the basement. It only took a few moments for the sheet to fall off.

"Put your sheet back on!" He yelled at Feliks as Wales blushed and covered his face, Al started laughing before hugged her English lover close to her abundant chest, she was sure she was almost suffocated him; at least he was quiet now and Wales was closer to having his head pop off from how red he was.

"Oh my gosh, we have to do shopping like right now!" Feliks said as she looked at Alfred. She quickly ran over to Al before grabbing the American's hands and pulled her up the stairs; Alfred happily followed. The Polish blonde sprinted out the house still naked with a half naked Alfred in tow, and an angry British man behind them yelling with a bright red Welch man following behind, yup a normal day like any other.

* * *

Toris stood in front of the mirror as he got dressed to go out with Natalya, they were going out to dinner. He sighed as he looked at himself, he shook his head before turning and nose dived into his bed. His mind went back to Feliks, the blond's forehead against his own. Toris groaned out before burying his face deeper into his pillow, he found himself growing hard just thinking about it. Those green eyes closing, the very faint flowery scent that drifting off him, his soft skin against his (most likely) rough one.

"Why? Why can't I just like him as a friend?" He mumbled to himself from the pillow as he squeezed his eyes tighter until he started seeing flashes of light. He sighed before reclusively got up to finish getting dressed, he still had a date; he was quickly finding himself dreading it more and more each passing minute.

* * *

"Ouchie! You don't have to be so mean!" Feliks said as Arthur smacked her over the head, she quickly covered it and tried to rub the pain away. They were now in the dressing room of a clothing store in the mall, it was a miracle no one had seen them or called the police on them. There was a knock on the door and Arthur slowly opened, Wales walked in with an arm full of clothing for the naked nations, he dumped them on the little seat before heading back out. Arthur and Wales waited outside as Alfred and Feliks got dressed.

"Wales, it's too small." The Polish girl said from behind the door, she tossed the C cup bra she tried on over the door, it landed at the feet of the Welch man who was so red he look ready to pass out. He hesitantly picked the bra up before walking back out, he came back a few moments later with one that had a bigger cup size. "Thank you~" Feliks said as she took it before vanishing back behind the door.

Feliks emerged from the dressing room wearing a red mini skirt, a black and white stripped tank top, and black flats. She twirled around laughing happily; her hair was clipped back with clips in the shape of white wings."Oh my god! This is like totally cute!" She squealed in front of the triple mirror, she started looking at herself from every angle before noticing something.

"Come out Al!" Feliks yelled out to the other girl, the American woman came out wearing a pair of denim blue daisy duke shorts, a stars and stripes tank top, brown cow girl boots with studs, and wore a brown cowgirl hat; two little braids poked out from under it.

Arthur blushed at he looked at her, meanwhile Wales was already on the ground. "Too much?" Alfred asked with a cheeky smile, the English man shook his head slowly.

Feliks smiled before quickly rushing over to Alfred before linking arms with her. "Like come on, let's go do what girls do best!" Feliks said cheerfully, they headed out of the store and hit the mall. Arthur shook Wales awake before dragging him out to follow the girls. Feliks and Alfred darted into Victoria Secrets. they quickly started piling their arms before darting off to the dressing room; Arthur and Wales hesitantly followed in. The two girls kept coming out of dressing rooms wearing sexy lingerie, they prancing around the store in it while being chased by Arthur who kept yelling at them about indecency.

* * *

"So Natalya, how have you been?" Toris asked nervously, she gave him a semi cold glare before angrily chomping down on a bread stick; Toris couldn't help but feel like she was imagining it was his neck. They were sitting in a fancy Russian restaurant, it felt so awkward to not understand a lot of what was going on around him or the menu; he kept having to ask Natalya.

"...I've been good…" She muttered as she stabbed her roast chicken with her fork and swiftly ripped a piece off, Toris had to hold down the shiver that tried to climb up his spine, he shifted his gaze down at his food as they yet again lapsed into silence.

This date wasn't going well. ' _I wonder what Feliks is doing...I hope he's okay._ ' Toris thought as he sighed softly and picked at his food.

* * *

"That'll be $526.89." Feliks turned to Arthur with a smile as the English man glared at her before handing over his card to the cashier. The two girls carried out more than half the mall in their bags much to Arthur's wallet's dismay. They arrived back at Arthur's house and Feliks quickly started doing Alfred's make up. Arthur and Wales took this moment to fall onto the couch in pure exhaustion. Wales was sure his face was stained red by now, he had a headache from the amount of blood rushing up every time the two girls came out in something sexy or cute.

"Oh my God! I have to get ready to see Toris, he should be on his date right now…Should I like go crash it?" Feliks asked Alfred, the green eyed girl sighed and frowned, she kept gently applying some eye shadow on Alfred; The American smiled and gave a tiny nod.

"Of course, girl!" She replied. Once Feliks finished applying the eyeshadow Alfred got up and left the room. She came back a few minutes later with a bag. "Come on!" With that she pulled Felik into the bathroom.

"Alfred, are you like sure about this?" Felik asked as she looked down at herself, she tugged at her clothes before stepping out. She came out wearing a knee length form fitting strapless light pink dress and a pair of white heels. Her makeup was done and her hair was clipped up in the back.

"Totally, girl! You look hot!" The Alfred said she moved closer. "Something is missing, I got it!" She rummaged in one of the bags before pulling out a small box, she opened it to reveal a delicate chain with a white gold heat pendent. She moved around Felik and placed it around the Polish girl's neck. "There, perfect!" Feliks smiled before linking arms with Alfred once again. "Artie, we're going out, ya'll can stay." The response were just groans from the living room. The two girls headed out of house and headed to Russia.

They arrived at rather quickly and started looking for Toris and hoping they didn't bump into Ivan; neither one was really sure how the Russian man would react to knowing they wanted to crush his little sister's date. With some asking around and Alfred persuasion they found the restaurant and went in, Feliks was the first one to spot Toris but hesitated.

Natalya stared at the Lithuanian man with murder written in her dark blue eyes, Toris shivered under the gaze that could rival Sweden's; at least the Swede's didn't want to kill him where he sat. "Why so scared?" She asked before the waiter came by with their desserts.

"Um…nothing just...you're scaring me a little…" Toris replied, he looked at the plate in front of him before slowly starting to eat. Natalya was quiet for a moment before placing a hand on his and leaned forward. She caught his lips with hers; Toris's eyes widened before quickly falling shut out of fear. Nothing...nothing sparked or flashed in the darkness, It was just cold and dark.

After a moment she pulled back. "Better?" Natalya asked, her voice lacking emotion. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to tell her it was perfect...but he couldn't, the kiss had been cold, it made him miss Feliks ever more now than before. Toris raised his head to reply to her when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Feliks standing close to the door; Toris did a double take.

"Feliks?"

Tears slowly fell from the Polish girl's eyes as she took a step back. Feliks couldn't help it, Natalya had won, she got Toris, she kissed him; Feliks lost him now. "I...I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Feliks…its alri-" The American was cut off as Feliks turned around and ran; Alfred tried to run after her but crashed right into Arthur and Wales at the entrance of the restaurant. "Feliks saw Natalya kissing Toris, and ran away!" Arthur's eyes widened as she looked at Alfred and sighed, today just couldn't end for him, could it?

"Don't worry we'll go find her, go back home!" Arthur commanded before turning and running off with Wales on his heels. Al watched them go before sighing, this wasn't good at all. She took a step towards the door before stopping, she clenched her first before turning back to the restaurant with a glare. She marched back in before swiftly slapping the Lithuanian boy hard, she held back as to not knock him out, Natalya tried to get up by Alfred glared at her and made her stop, she frowned but stayed sitting.

Alfred turning back to Toris who was now sporting a new hand shaped red mark. "If you love Felik you better go before you lose him-er her!" Alfred yelled as she stood her full five feet nine inches tall, well maybe a four or so inches more due to the heels she was wearing, and picked Toris up by his shirt. "You're my friend but if you hurt Feliks, you'll find out why Ivan keeps his neck covered." With that said she let him go.

Toris quickly nodded before scrambling to get up. "I'm sorry Natalya, excuse me." With that he quickly rushed out of the restaurant. Natalya looked Alfred than at her retreating date.

"Brother is better than him." And with that she got up and left with a knife in hand, she kept muttering something under her breath in Russian. Alfred looked around at the other patrons before smiling to herself, she did well. She slowly made her way back to Arthur's house, all would be good soon enough.

"Where is she?" Arthur asked in a mutter to himself as they looked around town, right now they were in the park. Wales quickly grabbed Arthur and roughly pulling him into a bush. "What are you do-" Wales quickly placed a hand over his brother's mouth and pointed. Toris ran up right in front of the bush, he looked around with a desperate look in his eyes before quickly running off again. The two brothers slowly stood up as they watched him run off.

' _Where are you, Feliks?!_ ' Toris thought to himself as he kept running, it didn't take him long to arrive at the blonde's nation's house. It was a slim chance that he might be there but the brunet thought it was worth at least looking, he ran into Feliks's room. Nothing, Toris sighed as he started feeling discouraged; he was about to leave when he remembered something. He turned back to the closet before slowly opening it.

Feliks was sitting on the ground, her knees tucked under her chin and a blanket draped over her shoulder; tears ran down her cheeks as she stared down at the dress in her hands. The Polish nation sniffled before wiping the tears away, she held the blanket tighter around her body. Her heels were thrown haphazard onto the bed, her make up had come off with her constantly wiping the tears away with the blanket; the only thing remaining was the necklace around her neck.

"Feliks." Toris muttered before fall to his knees and hugged the blond close, he felt so relieved. The Polish girl was surprised to see the Lithuanian man there and hugging her, and even more saying her name so sweetly.

She wanted to just enjoy this but the truth of it all came back to her, this wasn't right. Feliks quickly put a hand up and pushed him away, she quickly slammed the closet door shut. The Lithuanian boy looked shocked, he stood there with a mixed hurt look on his face before hearing Feliks's voice from within. "Go back to Natalya, you like her and now you got the date you wanted, even a kiss as well; lucky you." The Polish girl said, she held the closet door shut so Toris couldn't come in even if he wanted to; she was sure he didn't. Toris tried to open but after a moment he just sighed and stopped; he loosened his tie before speaking.

"Feliks, why are you acting like this?" Confusion filled his voice; something similar to hope seemed to shine from inside him for some unknown reason. Was Feliks jealous of Natalya? "Were you jealous?" Why would he be anyway? It was just a date. It was a date, wow and Toris felt nothing but fear for Natalya. He sighed softly before leaning against the door. "Can you at least open up?" With that there was a moment of silence before the closet door slowly opened. "Hey." He peeked in before it was shut again. "Or not.

Toris slowly sat down on the ground before starting to talk to his friend and crush through the door. "Why did you come to the restaurant?" He waited and still nothing. "Well for whatever reason, I'm glad you did, you made the date better." There was a shift behind the door so he kept going. "Yeah, the date wasn't going too well; Natalya is really scary." He heard something else and smiled slightly. "That dress you were wearing, you looked nice in it. Is it new or just something you found in the back or your closet?

The door opened slowly. "It's new...Alfred helped me buy it." Feliks muttered as he sat on the ground, the sheet still tightly around his shoulders as he frowned; he didn't look up at Toris before sitting back down against the wall.

"Oh yes, that was something else I found weird. Why did Alfred have...well-" He made a motion with his hands to imply breasts, Feliks saw him before blushing and tightening his grip. "Arthur's fault?" The Polish girl nodded slightly.

"Toris...I love you." This got the brunet's attention, he started blushing before seeing Feliks slowly shift closer to the door, Toris slowly shifted back but didn't get up. Once the blond was stood outside the door she hesitantly let the blanket go, it slid off her shoulders and pooled at her ankles to reveal her naked female body. "Would you like me now?" Tears started bubbled up in her eyes. The Lithuanian's eyes widened as he looked up at his once male bodied friend now standing behind him naked. "If you kiss me before midnight, I can stay like this…for like forever." She said softly again, she pulled the sheet back on as she stared down at her best friend and crush; she was scared.

He finally snapped out of it before getting up in almost a hop, it even made Feliks surprised. He quickly hugged the Polish girl close, he couldn't help but feel so happy to hear Feliks say that; he didn't even care about the rest. "Aš tave myliu taip, kaip esate. (I love you as you are.)" He squeezed her tighter which made Feliks cry out louder as she hugged him back as well. Natalya didn't matter now, nothing mattered now, just Felik. "I've always love you, it doesn't matter how you look or sound as long as it's you." Toris said softly before pulling back and gently wiped the tears away from Feliks's eyes. The blond shut her eyes but kept smiling, she couldn't believe this; Toris loved her, even in her normal body. She felt him kissing her eyes, Feliks giggled before letting out a yelp as he picked her up and held her close; she wanted this moment to last forever

"I like my old body." Felik replied before smiling up at him, he smiled at her before nodding. Gently he walked her over and placed her on the bed, Feliks shifted on it and tried to keep herself covered. "As long as you still love me when I'm in my old body, I'll be happy. This body is fun, but it's not me." She replied and got a smile from Toris. "I like better get dressed or I will totally get sick, ugh you wouldn't like to like kiss me if I'm like super germ-y." It made Toris feel better to hear Feliks talking like her old self.

Once she pulled on one of her old shirts and pants Toris laid down her on the bed and cuddled her, Feliks smiled as she shut her eyes and enjoyed it.

It seems she fell asleep in Toris's arms because the next thing she felt was him gently nudging her awake. Green met blue orbs before being pulled into a kiss, she pulled away. "What about the spell?" She asked, she noticed her voice was deep again. Feliks down to see he was back in his normal body, he smiled as he touched his chest; no more boobs, he would miss them a little.

"What spell?" Toris asked which got Feliks's attention back to his boyfriend, he pulled him into another kiss. Feliks shivered as he pushed into it, he didn't want it to end but soon enough Toris pulled back. "Come on, I want to show you something amazing." Feliks looked surprised before nodded as they quickly got out of bed, the blond pulled on a pair of old sneakers before following Toris out. It was dark out, Feliks wasn't sure if the sun was settling or rising; it was nice. He reached out and took his boyfriend's hand as he was lead away; their trip to the unknown location was peppered with kisses and gentle hand squeezed.

"Tori, like where are we going?" He looked up at the still dark blue skies, the Lithuanian boy kept chuckling and telling him to just wait; it was a surprise. The path started getting steep and he could feel his legs aching, Feliks hoped this was worth it; his body was aching from the transformation.

"We're here." The Polish boy looked up they were on a cliff and as he looked around Feliks's eyes widened, the sun was rising over the Baltic Sea, it was beautiful. It shimmered and shined like an ocean filled with Sapphire.

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful, Tori." He said as he tried to take it in. He looked back at Toris before quickly hugging him as they both fell onto the grass; he felt the other's arms wrap around him.

"But not as beautiful as you." Toris said into Feliks's ear. This made the blond smile and blush like a school girl, he turned and kissed his Lithuanian boyfriend; it was moments like this that made him feel so lucky. Slowly they sat up and started watching the sunrise hand in hand, Feliks leaned his head on Toris's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Artie! Wake up!" The American said as he jumped up and down on the bed next to the British nation. Come on Artie! I have my old body back!" He said happily and loudly at his English boyfriend. He stopped as he wasn't getting any reaction from Arthur, he slowly moved closer to the older man. "Arthur...? At that moment the green eyed nation sat up and quickly pulled Alfred into a kiss, he deepened it a little before pulling back and lying back down; he peeked up at Alfred.

"Shut up and come over here." He patted at the empty spot next to him, Alfred smile and jumped his lover; he was glad to have his old body back.

* * *

Whoo, finished!

I hope this version is better than the last one; it's longer that's for sure xD


End file.
